Only One
by animalkid99
Summary: Luke is on an island, with people he's never seen, and he can't even use magic. And the Dreamweavers are in danger.


Luke Skywalker was riding his dragon. And he was loving it. Arwen was flying high above the ground. Every time she stopped flapping and fell for a few seconds, he would cheer, even if his stomach felt like it was in his throat. He thought he saw someone way down below, but it could have been the thin air playing tricks on him. And then pain erupted in his shoulder. Suddenly, his mind felt foggy.

_Land, Arwen, _he said.

_Why? _She asked, but started swooping down.

Luke had been holding on with his legs. He barely ever buckled the straps. So when the world went black, he fell.

Arwen had seen the arrow being shot. She had moved away, but the arrow still hit her Rider. When he told her to land, she was worried. And then she felt their connection blocked off. And she watched him fall. She dived after him. She meant to land, and then catch him. But the second her feet touched the ground, she blacked out.

* * *

Luke was in a cell. He could barely even move. His leg hurt so back that he thought it would be better if someone just cut it off, and he had a splitting headache. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears. But then, the blood sounded more like a dragon roaring. A green female dragon. Arwen. He somehow dragged himself over to the barred window of the cell he was in. He saw Arwen grab a guard in her jaws and throw him into the wall. He smiled, then passed out.

* * *

The wall was cold. And Luke was chained to it. His arms were chained above his head, so the arrowhead and part of the shaft that was still in his shoulder hurt VERY badly. A man stood in front of him.

"What is the magic that makes your big green scaled bird?" The man snarled.

"I'm never going to tell you. Ever."

"If you don't tell me, it dies."

"Never."

The man nodded to a boy on the other side of the room. The boy started walking towards Arwen and raised a dagger.

"Fine! I'll tell you. Shewasn't made with magic"

"Don't lie to me! It was made by magic. Dark magic, probably."

"Nope. Not made with magic. I'm not lying."

"I'll make sure of that."

Suddenly, the man invaded Luke's mind. Luke could see every thing that had ever happened to him, from when Arwen hatched in a museum during a school trip, to when he had ended up in this place.

"I told you I'm not lying. I don't do that." The last thing Luke heard was Arwen roaring somewhere in the distance.

The process was repeated for another week, with the man asking what magic made Arwen, and Luke telling the truth about Arwen not being made with magic. And every time, the man always used a dark spell on him. The seventh time was particularly bad.

When he woke up, he was in a bigger room. He was on the floor with a green curtain over him. Suddenly, Arwen poked her head under her wing.

_Feeling better? _She asked.

_I feel worse, not better. What happened?_

_The man did a spell. I think it messed you up a bit, though. A little while ago you woke up and started saying something about a kitten. It was really funny! _She started laughing.

Luke vaguely remembered that. He crawled out from under her wing. He leaned against her warm chest. A guard came in and put down a tray. He looked worriedly at Arwen, who growled at him. When the guard left Luke crawled back under the wing. Arwen pushed the tray in.

_I'm not hungry._

_Eat it. It will make you feel better._

He ate it. And then lost it. All over Arwen's foot.

_Hey! You could have said excuse me!_

_Sorry._

_Can't you use magic to take away the pain a little?_

_I'll try._

He said the spell. Suddenly Arwen's voice seemed far away. All the colors in the room blurred.

* * *

Amy, Jenna, Mimi, Angel, and Emma had broken in to the prison. They were searching with their Dream Powers to find more Dreamweavers to train. They had found one, and were tracking down the Dream Presence of the person.

"In here." Amy whispered.

They cut the locks and opened the door. In the gloom they could just make out a large shape by the wall. They stepped in and looked around.

_OUT!_

They all jumped back at the voice in their heads.

_Who- who are you? _they asked.

_I am Arwen. My rider is injured._

The dragon moved her wing to reveal a boy, about 16, writhing on the floor.

Luke was somewhat aware of someone standing over him, saying "I'm glad we broke in. He looks pretty strong."

And then nothing.

* * *

He woke up for a few minutes to see a thick green canopy above him. At first, he thought it was Arwen's wing, but just before he passed out again, he realized it was trees.

* * *

Luke's first thought when he woke up was: where's Arwen? But then, as he registered more, he thought: where am I?

_LUKE! _

He almost fell off the cot, but he replied to Arwen.

_How long has it been?_

_3 days. I thought I would never hear your voice again, hatchling._

_I'm not a hatchling anymore, Arwen._

_To me you are. _

_Ha ha. Very funny. _

He stood up, but then dropped back onto the bed, holding his head. He tried again a few minutes later, but slowly. He opened the door.

Amelia was sitting by the fire. She heard a noise behind her. She turned around and smiled at the boy leaning on the door frame.

"You shouldn't be up."

"Whatever. Where are we?"

"In our language, it is called Disputationi Terre. In yours it is Timeless Land."

"How did you find me?"

"With our somnium potestates."

"Sodium prostates?"

"Never mind."

A dragon landed in the clearing. Luke started limping over to the dragon. Amelia jumped up.

"Wait! It might be-"

Luke started rubbing the dragon with his bad foot.

"-dangerous." Amelia finished.

"She's not dangerous. She's just a big chicken with scales."

The dragon growled at him.

"Hey, last time I checked, chickens flew." Luke said.

_Chickens don't fly. Or do this._

Luke ducked just in time to miss to flames that came out of the dragon's mouth.

"Told you it was dangerous." Amelia muttered, but she went over to the dragon anyway. "What's it's name?"

"Arwen."

"That's nice." Amelia looked at Luke. "What's wrong?"

Luke was holding his shoulder.

"Nothing."

Luke knew it wasn't nothing. The part of the arrow that was still in his shoulder was hurting so badly that the girl's voice was getting farther away. He could barely even see her anymore. Before he even knew what was going on, the girl and Arwen were shouting his name and Arwen was nudging him with her nose. And then he didn't hear or feel anything.

* * *

Kenoni Nercessian was the leader of the Dreamweavers. When her and the others got back to the camp, Amelia ran out of the house that the new dreamweaver was in.

"We have a problem. Something happened to Luke. His dragon is freaking out. I don't know whats wrong."

Kenoni and Amelia ran into the house. Kenoni could see the shaft of an arrow sticking out of the boy's shoulder.

"Get me a knife, fast. And a needle, thread, and bandages."

Amelia ran to get everything. It took 15 minutes, but Kenoni got the arrow out. And then she saw the skin around where the arrow was. It was yellow.

"Poison." Amelia said.

"Yes. This boy is going to die."


End file.
